Path Of A Jedi
by Ghost rider 1-3
Summary: The story of Ezra's longest solo mission, ever. For more details read the first chapter. Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars Rebels and any of its characters. I do not own the format of the introduction or the cover image either.
1. Chapter 1: Introduction

STAR WARS  
Episode III.V  
Path of a Jedi

Ezra Bridger missing!  
A savage strike by the  
GALATIC EMPIRE over  
Garel space against the  
REBEL ALLIANCE resulted  
in severe casulties and losses.

During the battle, fellow warrior/  
artist Sabine Wren was captured by  
the notorious group of warriors only  
known as the Inquisitors. She was taken  
to an unknown location for interrogation.

Ezra lost contact with the fleet as soon as the  
fleet has fled to the Devaron system. Many fear  
that rage has led to the padawan's disappearance...


	2. Chapter 2: All alone

Ezra sat frustrated in his room. The protocols restricted him, or the Ghost crew to go on a rescue, so did Kanan. Apparently their reason was 'too risky and not worth it'.

"Just what wasn't riskier than taking on the whole Empire with just a few obsolete freighters?" Ezra thought.

He was feeling completely hopeless. He knew Sabine would never come back, as her voices of despair slowly faded from his memories. He could remember every last word Kanan said to him.

"No Ezra, we both know that this won't work."

"Won't work for you." Ezra replied in a spiritless voice."Kanan, I've lost enough people around me in my life, and I't don't want her to be the next!"

"Look kid, you know the protocols. Going back will jeopardize the entire crew and most likely be certain death!"

Ezra sighed in defeat and yelled,"Protocols...damn protocols! I thought _this_ was the whole reason we were against the Empire! You said this yourself Kanan, protocols are just nonsense! Sabine is not just another rebel, she's our friend. What if it was Hera? Would you ever leave _her_ to get tortured to death in an imperial cell? Especially when you are in love with her?

"Ezra!" Kanan screamed, realising that his secret was spilled in front of the entire Rebel Fleet.

"And don't tell me this is different!" Ezra stormed out the hangar, leaving his master completely stunned there.

Right now Ezra's mind was pod-racing to plan his next move, if there's even one.

"You gotta go back for her Ezra, wherever she is."

"No, listen to your master. He has a point."

"Do you still remember the very moment you first met her? About how you feel of her? You have to make a move before it is too late."

"You don't have to Ezra, someday Kanan will come up with a plan."

With all these thoughts crammed in his head, he could do nothing but cry out in agony, loud enough to be heard throughout the whole ship. It sounded like someone was eaten alive by a rancor. That didn't sound good, and both Ahsoka and Kanan knew it. They thought it would eventually come to a stop, but it didn't. It was Ahsoka who finally broke the silence. "Is your padawan okay? Because I'd go talk to him if I were you. I can hear him screaming from here."

"I think I should, but be very careful about what you say up there. I can feel he's terrified right now." replied Kanan.

Meanwhile...

Now that Ezra knew no one in the fleet could help him, he 'understood' that he had lost her for good, unless something was done. Suddenly a meteor with a crazy plan flashed by his head. "Right, if something is done."

Without a second thought, he grabbed whatever he found useful nearby and left his cabin while trying not to draw any attention from the crew. He couldn't steal the Phantom or an A-wing, though. Since tracking a fighter is much easier than looking for a lost escape pod. Before he dropped, he did some quick research about Devaron, the planet the fleet is currently orbiting. He learned that there used to be a Republic outpost there, where he could scavenge some resources for a rescue mission and hopefully, find a functional ship.

"Sorry Kanan, but i must do this." Ezra thought as he walked towards an escape pod. He closed the hatch and his eyes once he was inside and started counting, "Five...four...three...two...one...detach." he opened his eyes moments later and let gravity take over.

Kanan and Ahsoka were walking towards Ezra's cabin, unaware that he is already long gone. "Good thing he's calmed down now." Kanan finally spoke up.

"Yeah, I hope he's okay." Ahsoka replied and knocked the door of Ezra's cabin. "Ezra, we need to talk."

No one answered.

"Ezra, we understand how you feel, but we really need to talk about this." Said Kanan.

Still no response.

"Ezra, are you even listening?"

"I don't think he's here, Kanan." Said Ahsoka. "Then where could've he gone to?" Kanan looked puzzled.

"Commander Tano! We have a situation!" An officer came running towards the jedi, exhausted. "An escape pod just launched without permission. It's likely someone's inside when it launched."

"Karabast! Let's hope it's not what I think it is." Kanan hurried to the bridge. There was a lot of commotion in the bridge. Commander Sato walked towards them, "We have a problem here and we need your help. One of the escape pods was launched without permission and i need you two to find out who and what's inside it." "I'm on it" replied Kanan as he activated his comlink, "Hera, I need you to get to Ezra's cabin and override its lock."

"Not a good idea love" the other side said. "You'll probably set a bomb off him."

"No it's worse, much worse." said Kanan as he and Ahsoka ran along the hallway. "I think he just left the ship with the missing escape pod."

"What?!" Hera exclaimed. She couldn't believe Ezra would cross the line by that far. She sighed in frustration. "I'm on my way."

They all ran into each other outside Ezra's room. Hera typed in the override codes and opened the door. The door hissed, and the room was, unfortunately, empty. "Oh no" was all Kanan could say. "Now I feel it. I'm afraid I was right, he left the ship, and he's headed for Devaron. We must send a search party at once, before it's too late." Kanan said to Sato through the comlink.

"Fireteam Razor and Merlin, report at hangar 4 immediately." Said Sato through the broadcast, "Sir, we have another problem." said an officer next to him. "What is it?" Asked Sato.

"We just lost signal of the escape pod. Someone sabotaged the SOS beacon."

"What a cunning child." Said Sato. "Calculate the trajectory of the pod. We need to know where to start looking."

"Yes sir." Replied the officer.

On the surface of Devaron...

Ezra popped open the hatch. He tossed a grenade and quickly grabbed his rugged backpack and jumped out. He had already disabled the SOS beacon a while ago to avoid being tracked by the fleet, but he didn't want to take any chances. The escape pod blew up and sent debris flying everywhere. He also purposely landed the escape pod far away from the outpost to make it harder to find him. He checked his datapad strapped on his right hand armor and found out he was in a valley that can lead him to the outpost. He Managed to set his heart straight and took off on a speeder he dragged out from the escape pod earlier.

On his way towards the outpost, he couldn't help but think about Sabine. He could remember every time he tried to impress her(which never went well for him) and all the good times they've spent together. He couldn't stop wondering, what was it that made him go on such a dangerous quest? Yes, they are friends, really good friends. But Ezra could feel there was something more than just friendship. He just didn't know what it was.

He also felt there was something he really needed to tell her.


	3. Chapter 3: The journey begins

Galactic date: December 15, 4 BBY

Location: Unknown

Sabine opened her eyes. She found herself hanged in a room, a room with no windows. She was binded by the electric shackles on the ceiling. The last thing she could remember was being shot by Agent Kallus with a stun blast, and perhaps Ezra screaming when the Ghost took off.

She didn't wake up for long, but she could already tell she missed the Ghost and every crew of it. But out of all the people and things, she realised she missed Ezra the most. After all these years of fighting, she had really grown to like him. Sometimes she saw Ezra throwing punches on a sandbag in the late night, wearing only boxer trunks and MMA bands. She often stared at him at the corner of the room without being noticed. He wasn't just another Loth-rat strolling around the streets, he meant something to her.

These thoughts were interrupted when the door of the interrogation room hissed open. A figure with enforcer uniform marched in, along with the two dreaded inquisitors.

"Allow me to introduce myself." Said the figure, "My name is agent Warlock, I'm the head of this prison. The previouso owner of this place didn't make full use of it, but I will. And make no mistake, I will make you talk, after I burn through your mind." he laughed evilly, so did the inquisitors.

"You may begin" signalled Warlock. The fifth brother asked, "So, tell me young one, where might your rebel friends be?"

"I'll die before I talk." Sabine answered angrily and spat on the inquisitor. "That's what they all say, just before the screaming starts."

The inquisitors did what they do best: using dark powers to read her mind, painfully. The artist first groaned, then started struggling frantically. The inquisitors' powers were working.

"...ungh...ugh...arrrggg..."

Temple of Eedit, Devaron

"...rrrggghhh!" cried Ezra. His mind eventually short circuited him, leaving him gasping and panting. He knew he had no time to waste, he dragged his speeder into the entrance of the outpost/temple and left it there. He then bursted into the armoury and looted a republic pack filled with grenades, along with a grapple and a compact rifle with an RDS.

He also got hold of a set of clone armor, but he didn't take the helmet as he had a better one with a custom paint job. Apparently it belonged to the legendary 212th, a battalion only heard in whispers.

He proceeded to the old barracks and activated his video log installed in his data pad. "*sigh*...rough day man. I still can't believe Kanan is actually following protocols, considering this is one thing in the galaxy he hates the most. Well..." he looked around and said, "Looks like I've completed the first step, I'm on Devaron, with plenty of resources to help my cause. But...I'm all alone, again. Just like what happened after I lost my parents. It's gonna be a rough ride, a very rough one. I have to get her out, I have to. Next up, Lasan. If there's anything I've learnt in the past that could help now, it's that whatever prison she's in it's gonna take more that a lightsaber to break in. I'll have to find a disruptor, which should give me better chances to get her out. And Sabine...I don't know if you can hear me but...I'll get you out, I promise."

He rolled over and deactivated his data pad, and drifted into darkness.

Several hours later...

"Troubled you are, young one." A voice said.

"You're the one who guided me through the temple, right?" Ezra answered, though he was still in a deep sleep. But instead of an answer, he could only hear the voice laughing.

"Your fear I can sense. Fear is the path to the dark side. Fear leads to anger. Anger leads to hate. Hate leads to...suffering." The voice eventually said.

"I know, I'll keep that in mind." Replied Ezra.

"A love attachment, you have." The voice left Ezra with a steamed and crimson face. "Hard it is, to learn to use such a thing."

"Yeah, I noticed. But without it, we are no better than droids. This is the difference between us and machines." Ezra answered, still trying to recover from what the voice said to him.

"Go to Dagobah, help you complete your training I will.""But I don't have the time to, the longer I delay my mission the more likely I'll lose her, for good." Ezra replied.

"Everything you fear to lose, learn to let go of you must." The voice explained by giving Ezra another one of his motto. "Willing to learn if you are, then take long it will not."

"Alright, I might as well as take a detour to Dagobah someday." Ezra remained silent until first light.

Meanwhile...

Galactic date: December 16, 4 BBY

Location: Star destroyer Dominate

The inquisitors walked into a room with agent Warlock, they knew the Sith Lord always use this room to give valuable information to his men. They waited curiously, wondering about the emergency of summoning them in such a hurry.

A hologram emerged from the other side of the room. "You summoned us, Lord Vader." Greeted the inquisitors. "I sense a disturbance in the force. It seems like one of your Jedi friends has left the horde, which makes him much more vulnerable. Find him, and bring him to me. Now, will you excuse us? I need to talk to the agent alone."

"As you wish, Lord Vader." The inquisitors left, leaving Warlock alone in the room. Fear was struck in the warden as this was the first time he is speaking to Vader himself.

"Agent Warlock, I understand you have captured a young rebel that is a close friend to the Jedi. I need to torture everything out of her. This Jedi may be our key to exterminate the rebels. And I believe a man who calls himself agent Kallus wishes to speak with you."

"It will be done, Lord Vader." Answered Warlock. He left the room and activated his pocket-sized hologram. "Well well well, the agent famed of extensive failure because of a boy. What is so urgent?"

A voice came from the other side of the hologram moments later, "The boy Lord Vader just mentioned, do not underestimate him. This is a mistake we cannot tolerate."

"It is unnecessary to worry, agent Kallus. I will not make the same mistake which admiral Titus made."

"We shall see. Good hunting agent Warlock"


	4. Chapter 4: Runner on the run

"Rise and shine, E." Said Ezra to himself after the siren of his datapad finally woke him up from his long sleep. He hopped down the bed and wore the armor he found yesterday. He went to get his gear but stopped when he felt the ground beneath him shake in a fixed pattern.

"This can't be good." He thought. There was no time to waste. He grabbed his pack of explosives and ran outside the barracks. He looked around with his binoculars, only to find the terrifying sight of three imperial AT-AT walkers headed straight to the temple. They were accompanied by several AT-DPs as well.

"Karabast, they found me." Ezra searched around the temple for any means to get off the planet. It paid off, he saw an old Delta-7 Jedi starfighter around the corner. "Good thing there's still a ship around."

He got on the starfighter and closed the cockpit. The fighter was soon up and running with a few minor calibrations. He instantly checked the weapons systems on board. "These cannons won't do much to the AT-ATs, but the escorts will be quite vulnerable."

His survival instincts urged him to fly away from the walkers, but he's not a person that would run with his tails between his legs. He is a person that will take the Empire, head on. He opened up his twin cannons on the leading escort. Moments later, _kaboom._ The escort exploded while the rest of the walkers tried to maneuver for a clear shot at the rogue pilot, but to no avail. The fighter was too fast.

Ezra turned around to destroy another escort before finally ascending into the atmosphere. Once he was clear, at least he thought so, he saw a view that shocked him. The rebel blockade runners were pounded by the imperial cruisers. The TIEs and A-Wings covered the skies like dots. Explosions rang around his starfighter every five seconds. He noticed a star destroyer in the middle of the chaos, and the Ghost being chased by several TIEs.

He dropped his fighter right behind the pursuers' six and lit up his cannons. The TIEs exploded one by one, leaving the Ghost safe, for now.

"Thanks Kanan, you saved our tails." Said Hera through the internal comms on the ship. "I hate to say but...it wasn't me." Kanan answered, confused by the fact three TIEs just blew up in midair for no reason.

"Not you? Then who...whoa! What was that?" The whole ship was startled by the sudden appearance of an unknown ally. "Definitely not an A-Wing." Said Hera.

"But who could it be?" Yelled Zeb through the comms.

Ezra accelerated towards the star destroyer. He could feel it was the command ship. He flew by a dying Imperial cruiser and armed his torpedos. "Captain, a starfighter is closing in at mach 2.7" Said an officer in the command bridge.

"Intensify forward batteries, don't let in get through." Replied the captain. "And chop a fighter squad to intercept but don't hit them."

"Yes captain." Ezra continued to speed towards the bridge, despite the heavy fire ahead of him. His fighter took a few hits, but the shield was apparently more effective than the other models. There was no serious damage on his starfighter and he is now only about 100 yards away from the bridge. He pushed the trigger on the joystick and pulled up to avoid getting caught in the explosion. "That was some nice fireworks." Ezra said to himself as he sped away from the downed destroyer. Gravity can take care of the rest.

"Commander Sato! The imperial command ship is out of action!" said one of the officers in the rebel command ship.

"Good. Redirect all artillery to the remaining cruisers. There might be a chance to recover from this battle." ordered Sato. The rest of the cruisers were vaporised in no time, along with the TIEs. But the rebel fleet still lost a blockade runner to the cannons of the cruisers. "Get me the pilot that destroyed the command ship."

"Commander, he's not one of ours. And he just jumped into hyperspace." Said the officer.

"Commander, the pilot that saved our lives, who is he?" Asked Kanan through the comm. "No idea, but I would like to meet him someday."

Somewhere above Lasan...

A White Delta-7 star fighter with orange stripes jumped out of hyperspace. The pilot reduced its speed and entered Lasan's atmosphere. Lasan was the home world of the fear Lasan Honour Guard. It was devastated after an imperial invasion and was since deserted and became a dead planet.

The star fighter switched to VTOL(vertical take-off/landing) mode and landed outside a destroyed building. Wrecked concrete and twisted steel bars was all that's left of the building, but it was still standing.

"Well, let's get started. Where are you my dear disruptor?" The pilot said as he entered the building, but not before he locked his new starfighter in place. He walked towards the appears-to-be reception desk and flipped the stormtrooper body, it smelt like a trash compactor swamp. He couldn't help but force himself not to remove his clone helmet, even though he is sweating badly.

"Great, no disruptor." He said. Suddenly he heard a chatter coming from the basement, at least he thought there was. Because when he tried to trace the voice, it led him to a sewer.

Te sewer was surprisingly clean. There wasn't any scent down there. He removed his helmet and revealed himself to be Ezra. He followed the trail of water, hoping to find the source of the talking. But instead he saw a stormtrooper grunting heavily, as if he was bitten by something.

Ezra decided to use the old fashion, "You will give me a T-7 disruptor." he said. But instead of an answer, something else happened. The trooper's helmet bursted open, sending shards everywhere. The next thing he knew, he was staring at an angry Rakghoul. No, it was a whole horde of them.

"Karabast."

Ezra was running for his life in the sewers, desperately trying to avoid running into more Rakghouls that want him for dinner. He though the best bet of losing them is to get outside of the sewage.

"What are these things?" He thought as he kept on running towards the only light he can see. The shroud of light is getting closer, and only a handful of Rakghouls could follow up without being trampled on back in the tunnels. But as soon as he made it to the exit, he realised there was a bigger problem: the exit has led him to a cliff, and the Rakghouls are closing in.

Ezra shot his grapple to a boulder overhead just before the Rakghouls could put a scratch on him, they fell to their 'death' moments later.

He saw an even bigger city at the bottom of the cliff. "It would've been a beautiful sight from here if it wasn't destroyed." He made his way back to his starfighter. "Great. Still no disruptor. And I just had a run with some starving monsters."

He then thought of an old friend. He was a pirate, but he seemed to be a good man with good skills, especially with getting something you want. "Maybe I'll pay Hondo a visit and get off this godforsaken planet." He thought to himself as he leaped into his starfighter and took off into deep space.


	5. Chapter 5 :Stealth strike

Ezra's fighter was drifting in space. He had zero idea about his next move as the plan of getting a disruptor on Lasan was ruined by a horde of Rakghouls. Now it's likely he'll have to rely on the black market to acquire such a weapon. He almost instantly thought of Hondo, a pirate who is quite a fan of him, and he seems to be the most friendly dealer in the shadows lying around.

"But i have no idea where Hondo is right now. Maybe I should do some research about imperial prisons right now. I just need to know which one she's in." thought Ezra. He decided he should go to the heart of the Empire: Coruscant. Back to the jedi temple, where it is now used as a data archive center. Anything data related to the Empire is stored there and was watched by the Imperial Senate Sentinels. Fortunately they were not force users and are often short minded, which would give Ezra better chances to infiltrate the temple and get everything he needed.

"Alright. Setting course for Coruscant and...jump." The Delta-7 starfighter disappeared in a flash.

Seconds later, an ID-9 seeker probe floated out from the asteroid field nearby. It headed towards a TIE-advanced that seems to be dead in space as was quickly picked up.

"Seems like the boy is headed for Coruscant. We have a lead." Said the TIE pilot, " Happy hunting, fives." "You too, sister." replied her wingman.

Galactic date: 17 December, 4 BBY  
Location: Unknown bar

"Well, there goes step 2, I guess. I just got actionable intel that Hondo will be headed towards the Felucia system. I'll catch up with him once my job in the temple is done. Ha! Vent crawling, just like old times." He said to the video log. His slight laughter hid his sorrow deep beneath his armor, a scar only he himself can mend. "I wish I was doing this with Sabine." He thought. Now he must not let such thoughts trouble him, as it is about to put his skills of a lightsaber to a brutal test.

He went up to the rooftop levels, and leapt across rooftop after rooftop, towards the temple. He then ascended to a nearby skyscraper to obtain a vantage point. "Let me see...three guards at the main entrance, one in each tower...but as always, nothing at the exhaust vents. I guess that's how I'm gonna get in." Ezra aimed his grapple at the vent and was pulled there in an extremely high speed. He clinged himself outside the vent and ignited his lightsaber to cut open the lid while trying not to draw any attention from the guards.

Once he was in, he quickly made his way through the temple with the schematics on his datapad. He opened another lid, and saw a row of computers below. He looked around and jumped down once it was an all clear. He plugged into the computer and started working. "Search imperial prisoners, keyword Sabine Wren." The computer answered moments later, "No match." "Dang it, maybe I should use another word. Hmm...man this is so not me. Search wanted criminals, keyword Sabine Wren." He had to wait for a while this time. "Match identified." Ezra instantly calibrated for download when he suddenly heard the hiss of a lightsaber, followed by lots of them.

"Long time, Loth-rat." Said a robotic voice. She was followed by a grey muscle and a squad of Senate Sentinels. "Downloading 5%." The computer chirped.

Ezra's next move caught everyone by surprise. He force pushed everyone backwards. He then ignited his lightsaber once more. "You're not messing with a child this time." He said, He's pissed.

The two inquisitors got up first, and the Brother charged at Ezra, although the Seventh Sister urged him not to. She was right. He missed, and Ezra managed to get behind him and surprise him. The two fought until one of the Sentinels has had enough, he ran towards the duo, followed by another, and eventually the whole clan was headed straight to them.

Ezra tripped the inquisitor and launched a force repulse when the horde drew near. A few of the Sentinels fell to their death. One happened to be near the edge. Ezra leapt up and kicked him in the chest, sending the warrior to his grave.

"Downloading 25%"

"You there! Destroy the computer!" The Sister ordered one of the Sentinels. He immediately ran towards the computer but was stopped by Ezra when he freezed him in place. He then pulled the Sentinel back to him. "Good night." He said as he stabbed his liver with his lightsaber.

But it wasn't over yet, the remaining Sentinel got to their senses and the two inquisitors charged at him again. Ezra blocked their attacks with a few skillful moves and headed towards the remaining Sentinels before knocking both of his opponents out.

"Downloading 50%"

"We have an intruder at the temple, it appears he is a...agh...oof!...get him!...Arrrggghh!"

"Mobilize the 501st and 22nd airborne, the jedi must be captured." Said the officer who received the Sentinels' distress call, "And inform Lord Vader about the incident." he ordered sharply. Soon, the streets of Coruscant was filled with white dots and the skies were filled with the iconic growling engines of TIEs. The people knew something was happening.

"We are now at live with the events at the archive center. There appears to be an intruder in the center and has caused..."

"...5 deaths so far. All victims are Senate Sentinels. It is known that Imperial forces are still engaged in a fight inside the center. We await as the situation develops." The rebels aboard the Liberator watched in awe as one of the security cameras of the temple was rotated towards where Ezra(unknown to Kanan and Hera) and the inquisitors were fighting for their lives. "Who could have killed five highly-trained swordsmen and still stay alive?" Asked Kanan. He would love to meet such a great jedi master(in his opinion) if he had the chance.

"I don't know dear." Hera answered while resting her head on Kanan's shoulder guard. "But we need to find him, whoever he is. He might be able to help us find Ezra."

Ezra grabbed a lightsaber pike and deflected both reds at the same time.

"Downloading 75%"

Ezra broke the cycle and left the Sister hanging for dear life and Five fighting alone. Ezra defeated him minutes later by destroying his lightsaber and knocked him out flat. he then turned to the Sister and force pushed her to her demise. Before she was killed, Ezra left her a message. "If you make it out alive, send my greetings to your sith master."

"Download Complete."

Ezra quickly grabbed the chip and left the temple. but right now it was surrounded by thousands of stormtroopers and the skies was covered with hundreds of TIEs. However, not even a greater armada was enough to strike fear into the young jedi. Now he has to fight his way to the Artemis space dock, one that is commonly used by people in need to keep a low profile.

The former clones waited, and waited. There was still no sign of the intruder. "What the..." A voice came from the front lines. Seconds later, a wave of fireworks emerged into the sky.

Ezra used his jedi powers and jumped onto another roof. He was Quickly spotted by several TIEs. The squadron of fighters pursued. "Good for me." Ezra thought to himself and back-flipped onto the leading TIE, he opened the hatch and commandeered the vessel in no time. "Now all I need to do is to get these TIEs off my back and navigate my way to the spaceport." He thought. He was taking fire everywhere. He accelerated to full speed and headed towards the spaceport. He jumped out of the fighter just before it crashed into a pack of stormtroopers guarding the spaceport.

He hopped into the cockpit and took off at once. Another squad of stormtroopers tried to shoot him down but all missed. Ezra twisted his starfighter and brought another two unlucky imperial pilots in flames with his twin cannons. But when he looked at the HUD he cursed.

"Damn. Now I have to worry about a blockade."


	6. Chapter 6: Captured

Galactic date: 18 December, 4 BBY

Location: Coruscant

"Sir, we picked up an unidentified signal closing in at Mach 5." Said an officer onboard the star destroyer Exuberance.

"Dispatch all V-wings to intercept." Ordered the captain. Soon, pilots and flight crews filled the hangars. Swarms of V-wings shaded the skies to destroy any intruders.

But they were scattered when two torpedoes suddenly made space a much less boring place. V-wings were being chased and destroyed one after another. The entire atmosphere was chaos.

Ezra followed another group of V-wings headed for a nearby star destroyer. He opened up his twin cannons and created two balls of flames and another one crashing down to the destroyer.

But Ezra didn't last long in the fight this time. He was caught in a tractor beam and was directed towards the Exuberance.

He noticed a swarm of stormtroopers surrounding his craft. But it didn't scare him at all. "Perfect." He grinned under his helmet. He jumped out of his fighter and launched a force repulse. Stormtroopers were flying everywhere in the hangar and were left with lots of broken bones and dignity.

"Bucketheads." Ezra's head was quick to develop a plan. He decided to blow up the reactor core and get out the way he got in, by his starfighter.

He was halfway there when he suddenly felt the temperature around him dropping fast. It didn't take a genius to find out why that happened. Vader, he saw Vader himself standing behind him.

Ezra's rage encouraged him to fight, and they did. They fought all the way to the reactor room. Eventually Vader gained the upper hand and tripped Ezra, but just about he was about to stab him in the chest, Ezra rolled over the edge and fell to the next floor.

The reactor's thermal signature was spiking. He knew it was about to jump into hyperspace. But before he could do anything to keep it from happening, a stun blast hit him. He was out cold.

"Bring him to the interrogation room." "Yes Lord Vader." Said the stormtroopers. "And get me the other inquisitor. He knows how to deal with the boy."

Meanwhile...

Location: Liberator

Video Log#113-04

Damn. This ship is getting worse everyday. With no Ezra Bridger to help me take care of that scrapheap roaming around the Ghost, I have to do everything myself. And my sleeping time has reduced by three hour because Kanan is constantly screaming for help in his room. The only good news I can figure out is our new Venator class cruiser. Well, I thought for a while, and if there's one good name I can think of, it's Kanera. To honour our dear captain and her boyfriend's faithful service to the Alliance.

End of recording

Video Log#113-02

I noticed Kanan has gone bonkers for losing two of his teammates in a short time. So far nothing has managed to cheer him up or inspire him to make a move yet. I might have to go talk to him again tonight, and this time... I should probably tell him how I secretly feel about him all these years.

End of recording

Hera walked up to Kanan's cabin. She opened the door and saw Kanan sitting on his bed, spiritless. "Hey." That's all he could think to say.

She sat right next to him and placed her hand on his shoulder. "Kanan... " "All this happened... Because of me. Because I failed. How can I face him when he's back? How can I face the crew if he got killed? How..."

Hera's had quite enough. She threw her arms around Kanan and embraced him. "Kanan, I'm...sorry I didn't know how it feels like. But now you need to mend the broken. He might be mad at you but...you need to face him sooner or later." She slightly pressed her lips on Kanan's. "Hera...thank you."

"Go get some rest. The search starts tomorrow. An old friend of mine said he'll be headed to the Felucia system. That's where you'll start." Said Hera. There was a long silence in the room. But then Kanan spoke up. "Uh...Hera, do you mind sleeping with me tonight?" "No. I could use some company."

The couple fell asleep minutes later. Before they blacked out, the talked about their plans of tomorrow. "So what's on Felucia?" Asked Kanan as he knew nothing outside the Lothal system. "You remember the old pirate we met a while back?" Hera returned. Kanan paused for a while and answered, "Uh-huh, so I guess I'll start with him?" "Exactly. Now seriously, get some rest love."

Back on the Exuberance...

The Exuberance jumped out of hyperspace at Mustafar. Mustafar was not a pleasant place for anyone, especially for a jedi. It contained an extremely valuable cargo and was about to transport it to the surface of the volcanic planet.

Ezra was left for dead in a room with Five. As usual, no windows. "So how did you get out?" Asked Ezra. "I just broke a few bones." Five answered angrily.

"Oof!" Ezra yelled as Five punched him in the stomach like a sandbag. He was about to go for the face when Vader entered and stopped him.

"A dead apprentice is no good for me. Now, I noticed you desire to have some...companionship while fighting for your obsolete rebels. Sabine Wren, is it?"

"I'll kill you myself, you nowhere bastard. What have you done to her?" "Nothing special, simply locking her up in Belderone..." Ezra struggled to hit Vader but he was binded by electric shackles, which prevented him to do what he was the best at: escaping a cell.

"Oh...someone has a girlfriend here." The inquisitor grinned evilly, and so did Vader under his mask. "You love her, don't you?"

"Does that surprise you?" Ezra shot back, in exchange for another face-plant on Five's gloves. "Inquisitor, you have a week's time to extract information from him. Then we will execute him with the artist in the Citadel." "It will be done, my Lord."

Five then used his dark powers to mess with Ezra's mind, again. but Ezra was strong, Five rage quitted minutes later. Ezra was safe for now, he just needed to think of how to get out of these shackles.

He remembered and old trick he used to get out of stormtrooper hands. He closed his eyes and concentrated with the force. Five's lightsaber suddenly ignited itself and started spinning like crazy. Five panicked ad accidentally sliced Ezra's shackles. He fell on his knees but got up in no time. He used the force to stop the lightsaber from spinning and pinched it. He stabbed it right into Five's thigh and pulled it back out.

Several minutes later, Ezra walked out of the interrogation room. Exhausted, but still standing. "Have a nice ride."


	7. Chapter 7: ARC troopers

**A quick question before we start: Do you guys want me to do a Kanan origins(in other words Kanera) fanfic? Please tell me about your opinions in the review section. Enjoy and have fun imagining.**

Galactic date: 18 December, 4 BBY

Location: Rebel fleet Phoenix

A lone modified A-wing starfighter flew out of the Liberator's hangar. It shifted left, aiming for Felucia. "Hondo might be friendly, but he's also a tricky one. Be careful out there. And Kanan...good luck." Said Hera to the pilot. "Yes Captain." Kanan answered in a half joking voice. "Activating hyperdrive in 3...2...1...fire." The A-wing disappeared in a flash.

While in hyperspace, Kanan stared at a photograph of his team. "Hope you're still out there Ezra." He thought to himself. He then turned to another photo of him and Hera. He smiled and took the photo and kept his eye on the photo for almost the rest of the flight."I'm gonna miss you a lot."

Meanwhile...

The Exuberance approached the blockade guarding Mustafar. It had a special delivery for the facility on the surface of the hell-like planet. Unaware that the 'delivery' was running towards its heart: the reactor core.

Ezra wasted no time to grab his belongings and headed for the reactor room. Ezra ran inside, having encountered almost no resistance along the way. He placed a charge on each core while deflecting blaster bolts and cutting down technicians. He was about to get out when he ran into Vader, again.

Ezra noticed a turbolift next to Vader. He force pushed him inside and tossed two grenades before the door closed. The turbolift exploded, so did the reactors. It gave Ezra the perfect oppertunity to escape from the evil sith lord. He felt a large jolt beneath him as the reactors behind him went boom. "Time to go." He thought.

He headed back to the same hangar he got pulled in. He powered up his Delta-7 starfighter and made a run for it. The hangar exploded behind him seconds later, claiming a few TIE fighters as well.

"Why do I get to see fireworks so much these days?" Ezra asked to himself. It is quite likely he'll need lots of meditation to recover from his developing insanity. But right now he's got plenty of bigger problems to worry about, or more like a squadron of problems to worry about.

He cut the power to the engines and pulled up, a common trick introduced by Hera. Ezra had seen this many times and always wanted to try it but never had the chance. Now, he has one. He slipped behind them and blasted them to oblivion. He angled his craft and jumped into hyperspace just before the bulk could catch up to him.

As he was in hyperdrive, he noticed an unexpected visitor at the astromech socket. It was an imperial courier droid, sort of. That was both good news and bad news for Ezra, the imperials could now track down his aircraft. But at the same time, he now had something to bargain with. He overrode the fighter's protocols and shut down the droid. He took a look at the droid's memories, it was filled with different types of imperial bases across the galaxy, including the Citadel. He extracted them onto his datapad and washed the droid's memory.

Right now he was about to have a power-out, literally. He stayed up overnight for an information that Vader told him hours ago. He felt like his bones are about to fall apart. Before he knew it, he was flying into Felucia's atmosphere.

He landed his fighter at the hangar of a nightclub. It has been run by the weequays since the wake of the the Galactic Civil War. It was frequently visited by numerous bounty hunters and criminals. There he got a few shots and spoke with the bartender.

"I need to speak with Hondo Ohnaka, is he here?"

"I'll give you two choices buckethead, 5 inch vibroblade in your armor or a laser in the face." Replied the bartender, not knowing the face under the mask.

"I'll take the laser, extra rocks(ice)." Ezra joked. The bartender shoved him some Mando cocktail. Ezra returned a credit and removed his helmet to enjoy his much needed refreshment. "Wait...you're not a buckethead!" The bartender yelled in some foreign language. "Hondo! You got company!"

Moments later, a weequay with goggles marched out a hallyway, followed by what appears to be his men

"Hahahaha! Welcome back my young friend! So what has brought you to such a remote place?" The weequay gave him a warm welcome. "I'm looking for a T-7 disruptor." Answered Ezra.

"Hmmm...this will be problem that requires a few powerful friends. Get me Vizago! Follow me, my friend." Said Hondo. They left the bar and headed towards a green Gozanti class cruiser. "If you can recall, I had a few unsettled problems with this gentleman. But now all is well and we are good friends, so no need for 'helping him retrieve his ship' and whatnot."

"Good to know." Ezra walked towards the Broken Horn. They bowed at each other as a greeting. "Heard you want a disruptor, young one." Said Vizago. "What do you have to offer?"

"A brand new astromech. R3-S5. Don't worry, its memory is completely wiped." Vizago examined the droid carefully. "See if it is really empty." He ordered the droids to check his memory.

Vizago watched as hid bodyguards ran through the droid. All seems fine. "He's clean. And since I owe you a few favours back on Lothal, the droid will do. We have a deal." The two bowed at each other. "Here's the disruptor you needed. And I believe someone else wants to see you." Vizago said as he took the disruptor from a bodyguard.

Ezra was confused. His crew was famed for causing trouble to the Empire, but now he himself has become a rising star? No way. "Am I really that famous?" He asked Hondo.

"I'm afraid you are, boy. You are the second most wanted on the Empire's kill list." Ezra grew more curious, "Who's the first?" Hondo gave him a suspicious look before answering."Dunno. Some Mando renegade called Sabine Wren." _I'm gonna overtake her someday._ Thought Ezra as he put on his helmet. He feared if the other bounty hunters found out he was the rogue jedi, he'll be slaughtered by them and most likely, the Empire.

"Allow me to introduce, clone commander Kronus. Kronus, meet ARC trooper Bridge." _Nice nickname._ "Good to see you brother. Heard you have a friend in the Citadel?"

Ezra answered his new ally, "Indeed. Nice to meet you, commander Kronus."

Hondo watched as the 'clones' talked about each other. "Kid, may I remind you that you got a schedule to catch." Ezra turned around and replied."Thanks for the heads up." The duo in clone armor hopped into their own ships and left orbit.

To Ezra, the journey ends after Dagobah. And unknown to him, his final trial to become a jedi general, is closing in.

"I'm coming, Sabine. Hang in there my friend."


	8. Chapter 8: The grandmaster

Galactic date: 18 December, 4 BBY

Location: The Citadel, Lola Sayu

"What have you done to my sister?" Five roared. He just got told that the Seventh Sister was killed on Coruscant. "Who killed her?" Five was getting desperate, he wasn't getting anything from Sabine and he was about to join his sister for letting Ezra slip away right under his nose, again.

"Do I... Look...like I...care?" Sabine groaned. Blood flowed out her mouth like a water tap. She was getting weaker and weaker. The last time she ever ate anything was 2 hours before the second battle of Garel, and the only way she ever got to drink was by getting splashed by buckets of water with a towel on her face.

The Fifth brother stormed out of the interrogation room minutes later. He was clouded by both anger and fear. Anger of he couldn't avenge his sister and fear for getting choked by Vader for producing zero results.

"Great, just had to mention him." Thought Five as he ran into the Sith in black. "Any progress, inquisitor?" "Not yet, but I assure you my Lord, she's breaking."

Vader wasn't pleased. The artist has been captured for almost a week, and the inquisitor has failed to deliver any results. But most importantly, Five has allowed Ezra to escape under his watch.

"May I remind you that the only thing keeping you alive is your loyalty. CC-5555. I would hate to execute an officer i resurrected myself." Five was quite shaken up. No one, but no one has ever mentioned his birth number ever since he met the medical droid on Kamino. Until now. "As you wish, my Lord."

Meanwhile, somewhere in space...

"So, what's your background? I mean, that Hondo guy only mentioned you are a clone." Asked the bored Kronus. He's got much more energy than the '212th' flying in hyperdrive next to the tip of his A-wing.

Ezra wasn't only good at crawling vents, he was also talented at making up convincing stories assisted by the force. "I was born way before the Clone Wars. When the war broke out, I was introduced to the ARC trooper program. That's where I got to know how to survive in this galaxy and give a new paint job for my armor. I got my first assignment only days after I graduated. They say my bombs saved everyone in the squad, but then I suffered from age deceleration by a blow in my brain. I got transferred to the 212th battalion afterwards and became a veteran, sort of. Near the end of the war, I was ordered to kill all jedi. I wounded one, but I couldn't force myself to kill a comrade that fought alongside with me for years, so I escaped with him. I treated his wounds, gave him my old spaceship and went on separate ways. I never met that jedi since then."

Kronus paused for a while, unaware that he was just listening to a scam made up by the greatest warrior in the galaxy. "What's yours?" Ezra asked after a long silence. If no one else talked during the flight he's gonna go out cold. That's for sure.

"Did you just say you're suffering from age deceleration? Because I think I have the same problem too. I'm only 25." Kronus sounded confused. Was this some contagious disease between the clones like the Rakghoul plague?

"Well um... I was from the 41st. I was only 16 during the outbreak of the Clone Wars. After the second battle of Geonosis, the Mandos that trained me said I deserve to belong in top brass. And that's how I got promoted to an ARC trooper and was sent to hunt down some rivals of the jedi, but my arm was severed and my brain was fried by some lightning...they say it was the Sith. Doctor said that was how I got age deceleration. In the end I was discharged for suffering extensive injuries, and I never got to receive this...Order 66. I was stumbling in the dark until I noticed the changes of the military system and uniforms. I was horrified, and I escaped Kamino, barely. Then I met this Twi'lek pilot...she's...beautiful...and gentle." Kronus' face went crimson as he said this. "I know how it feels like brother." _I'm sure I know someone with a similar story. But who?_

"Speaking of Mandos...heard you're chasing one, Bridge?" This time it was Ezra who blushed violently under his helmet. "Yeah...you can say that. So what happened to your..."

Kronus interrupted Ezra before his blood vessel is gonna swell and blow up. "I...fell in love with her almost instantly. Our relationship went well, Very well. Until those blasted bucketheads took her, don't know where to start. So I rage quitted, and I kind of lost my will to move on."

Ezra breathed heavily through his respiratory system in his helmet. He pitied Kronus, despite being a clone. "I'm...sorry." "No, _thank_ you. You woke me up from a sleep I didn't realise I was sleeping. Your actions inspired me to do something instead of backing down. But I need to know if you can help me, Bridge."

"Anytime brother." Replied Ezra.

"Thanks. I owe you one. I just need to know what we're doing on Dagobah." Ezra told Kronus if they fly from Dagobah directly to Lola Sayu, they would end up approaching from the other side of the planet, so they can avoid running into the blockade guarding it. Then they would fly to the Citadel at treetop level to evade the imperial scanners. While this was one purpose of going to Dagobah, Ezra had his personal problems to deal with as well.

The two ARC troopers jumped out of hyperspace hours later, they landed near a slug-infested swamp and set foot there. "Damn, this place is some mean bush. But it's nothing like Geonosis." Said Kronus as he shoved a giant leaf out of his way. "You better get some rest brother, tomorrow is a big day for both of us." Replied Ezra. He was still in the cockpit of his Delta-7, secretly tuning his lightsaber/blaster. He recently installed a lethal bolt type to his saber for shooting at stormtroopers without them waking them up again.

Three hours later...

Ezra was outside in what appears to be a hut. He was greeted by Yoda himself. "Took my advice you have, young one." Ezra was stunned. So _he was the man who guided me through the temple? Impressive. There must be more to him that meets the eye._

"I see, a mission you have. Still trapped in sadness, are you?" Ezra's mind was constantly podracing ever since the second battle of Garel, but he slowly got used to it and managed to stay away from the dark side. "Before, yes. Now, not so much. I've come to complete my training." "Training is no longer needed, young Padawan. Sense no fear, I can. Strong you are, with the force." It's been long since Yoda actually complimented another jedi. Ezra was growing stronger, much stronger than he can control.

"But so as Vader. Underestimate him you must not." Warned Yoda. He knew Ezra was a problem the Empire can no longer ignore. "Beware, Hunt you by all means he will."

"I'll keep that in mind. Wait, so uh...I'm a jedi now? Asked Ezra. "Not yet, young one. Finish what you started, you must."

Half an hour later...

"You went to take a dump?" Kronus asked as Ezra strutted back to his ship. "Yup." Ezra bit his lips. He hoped Kronus wasn't watching him the whole time, or else he's pretty much screwed.

"We got four hours Bridge. We'll roll hard at 06:00. You good?" Ezra nodded and hopped back into his ship. He set the alarm on his datapad and passed out in no time.


	9. Chapter 9: To hell and back

Galactic date: 19 December, 4 BBY

Location: Rebel fleet Phoenix

Sato was wandering nervously in the bridge of the Liberator. He hasn't got any update on Ezra since Kanan went after him, and who knows if he has already leaked the how to find them and wipe them out.

A beep came from his comlink. Sato detached it from his belt and held on the activation button, "This is commander Sato, come in." a familiar voice came from the other side. "This is Hera, we just got word that two rebels are planning to strike the Citadel. Guess who was leading the mission." Sato whispered under his breath, "Not the boy again. Alright, attention Phoenix Squadron! This is Commander Sato, set course for Lola Sayu. All hands, Battle stations. Good luck gentlemen."

Alarms and sirens rang across every hallway of every ship in the fleet. Pilots and soldiers gathered at the hangar for the briefing. Ahsoka and Hera stood on a supply container. "Is everyone here? Listen up. 40 minutes later we'll be attacking the imperial blockade above Lola Sayu. Sergeant Orrelios will be leading a strike team to extract the prisoners. Captain Syndulla and I will be leading Grey team and Green team to provide air cover for the strike team and the extraction gunships. Once the extraction is complete, the Liberator will approach and firebomb the place. Does anyone have any questions? May the force by with you."

Meanwhile...

A green RZ-1 starfighter jumped out of hyperspace near Lola Sayu, followed by an orange-striped Delta-7 starfighter. The two fighters reduced their speed as they entered Lola Sayu's atmosphere. "There's the blockade. It's too far for them to spot us." The other pilot didn't say anything, he just wanted to get his girl out there, fast.

The fighters approached the surface of the volcanic planet and soared three times faster than a podracer. "So far so good. No eyeballs on my scanner." The two landed near a cliff next to the infamous Citadel. One of the pilots, Ezra Bridger, took out his binoculars and scanned the area around the Citadel. "There's the main tower. There're pipelines that lead from here to the facility, but no vents for me this time. " The other pilot followed Ezra's lead and grabbed his binoculars as well. "Look Bridge, multiple heavy turrets around the hangar. And check out those block shaped spotlights. I can tell there're SAMs(surface to air missiles)installed in them. Whoever built this prison is clever. I'll give him that."

"And the Empire thinks they can rely on these to keep anyone from breaking in or out. We'll prove them wrong." Ezra grinned as he injected a dose of adrenaline on his shoulder. "We will Bridge, we will."

The ARC troopers sprinted along the pipeline towards the main tower. Destiny was calling upon them, and they're here to finish the mission. "We'll have to use our grapples from here." Kronus was about to fire his cable when Ezra stopped him. "Take the disruptor. Disable the turrets on my go." Kronus watched in awe as Ezra jumped off the pipe and onto a turret, killing the gunner. "Now!" Two white beams hurtled towards the remaining turrets. Both gunners fell from their seat almost in sync.

Ezra leaped off the turret and drew his rifle. He shot one of the stormtroopers in midair, and gunned the other seconds later. Kronus dropped the rest from above before roping down onto the platform. All clear.

"Kronus, find the closest computer I can access to find Sabine." Kronus sighed and answered, "I looked at your schematics, this place is built by the CIS and was never meant for these bucketheads. So the only way to find her is to access the main computer in the command center...which is at the top. Karabast."

"Use the Force,E" The voice of Kanan suddenly popped out of nowhere in his brain. Ezra realized there was a better way, not to mention it doesn't involve cutting down another squad of stormtroopers.

"I'm patching into their network. It'll be done in a few minutes. Help me clean up the field." Ezra then closed his eyes. One flash flew through his mind, followed by another, and suddenly all his memories about Sabine came to life.

Flashback

"My name's Ezra, what's yours?" "Sabine. My name is Sabine." "...we need the kid to..." "Happy birthday, Ezra." "Ow! Argh!" "Maybe if we keep trying..." "...you'll win her heart..." "...*Loth-cat growls*..." "A love attachment, you have." "Ezra..." "Ezra!" "Ezra, get the youngling to..." "Ezra, can you hear me...?"

Ezra gasped. He was in an empty hangar with his clone armor still on. He strolled around the hangar, confused. Everything felt so realistic, the crates and fuel tanks could be touched. He could even feel a slight breeze coming from a vent. He just couldn't tell if this was real or just another illusion.

"Ezra..." A soft voice came from behind him. Ezra turned around and saw a young girl with green hair walking towards him. She was wearing a repainted mandalorian armor, but with no helmet. "...thank you." Ezra felt a pair of arms wrap around his body which made his heartbeat go faster than ever. But then he felt something dripping down his boots. He looked down and saw a splat of red.

"Oh scrap..." Ezra took out a piece of bandage and pressed on the wound. "Stay with me Sabine, stay with me...we're almost there..." Her breath slowly faded as she bled out.  
Ezra desperately tried to keep her from dying, but to no avail. Ezra's eyes watered as Sabine's lifeless body lay down in front of him. He held on a crate to keep himself from collapsing. He was left in despair, him running across half of the galaxy, making different allies, and even meeting with one of the most dangerous man in the galaxy...all for nothing. Because he failed to protect her, because he failed.

"No!"

Reality

"Bridge! Bridge, are you with me?"

Ezra was totally shaken up by what he just saw, he probably would've stayed like that if Kronus didn't shake him and get him back to his senses. "Yeah, Yeah. I'm good." "I hope you found out where she is. We have Shadow Troopers closing in on our position." _This can't be good,_ Ezra thought. The Shadow Troopers had a feared reputation of 'by all means necessary', and now they've received a kill or capture order from warden Warlock.

"Detention level -5, interrogation cell 03." Kronus raised his rifle and opened fire at the Shadow Troopers jumping across the top of the walls. "Alright, you go get the girl. I've got some unfinished business with mr. Warlock here." Ezra faked a grin under his armor. "Good luck, Kronus. Let's go get'em." "You too, Bridge."

Kronus shut the door before the Shadow Troopers could get a bead on them. He waited until Ezra left in a turbolift. He activated his comlink. "Spectre 1 to Liberator. Mission is a go. I repeat mission is a go. May the force be with you."


	10. Chapter 10: Duel of the fates

Galactic date: 19 December, 4 BBY

Location: Star destroyer Hyperion

The officer was running breathlessly, he had a very urgent message to deliver to the captain. He dashed into the turbolift that went straight to the bridge. He managed to catch his breath in the lift. He got out of the lift and sprinted towards a giant hologram in the middle of the bridge.

"Sir, four rebel cruisers are jumping out of hyperspace."

The captain glanced outside the window, only to see two Tantive IVs and a Venator class cruiser. "This is a code black. All hands, battle stations. Send every TIE we've got. Disengage the cruisers." The officer, still panting from his run, answered sharply. "Yes captain."

Meanwhile, aboard the Kanera...

Sato pressed his hands on the hologram. He couldn't do anything but listen to the chatters coming from the comms. "Battle cruiser Valkyrie in position." "Battle cruiser Titan in position." "Battleship Liberator in position and awaiting your command." Sato hit the comlink switch on the hologram and broadcasted, "Battleship Kanera in position. All cannons, open fire!" Laser fire and explosions painted the skies of Lola Sayu. The rebel fleet gave all their might to bring down the imperial armada while trying not to lose another one of their prized cruisers.

"Captain Syndulla, commander Tano. You may deploy when ready." Hera grinned exactly when Sato said the word 'ready'. Moments later, a squadron of 30 A-wings and B-wings formed up ahead of the cruisers. "This is Grey leader. Check in." "Grey 2 standing by." "Grey 3 standing by." "Grey 4 standing by." "Grey 5 standing by." "Grey 6 standing by."...

"All teams we're green! We're green! Fire at will!" The rebel fighters scattered. 6 of the starfighters formed up again in a V pattern and made a dash to the surface. They were trailed by 2 LAAT gunships which carried Zeb and his ground team.

"You better keep those bucketheads occupied Hera!". Zeb and the rest of the crew were getting anxious. Their craft was already smoking and they're not even close to the surface. "I know I know! But there fighters sure are aggressive today! Hang in there Zeb!" Even the ace pilot was getting concerned about getting shot down. She flicked the comlink switch and yelled, "This is Grey leader. Request fire support for ground team! We're getteing hammered out here!" Sato's voice came from the other side. "Negative. But we'll chop another two escorts. Hang tight."

"You heard the commander! We're almost through!" Every second felt like a year in the gunship. The ground beneath the team rumbled every few seconds. This was one ride Zeb won't forget anytime soon.

Back in the Grey's cockpit, Hera noticed the green lasers were mixed with red. Then everything went silent. Two A-wings swooped in from above the gunships. "This is Green 7, we got you covered." "Thanks. Alright punch it Greys! We'll have to take out the turret towers in the airfield before the gunships arrive!"

The other 2 pilots responded, "Copy that Grey leader. Let's do this!" The B-wings broke formation and made a run towards the Citadel.

On the surface of Lola Sayu...

Ezra was inside a turbolift. He was still trying to recover from his last vision. Sabine was dying, and she's counting on Ezra, and only on Ezra, to get her to a safe haven and patch her up again. The turbolift jolted and stopped with no warning. The facility was on full lockdown, and it's definitely not helping. "Kronus, you better double time to the command center! They just initiated a lockdown in here, and getting out's a lot harder right now!" Ezra said as he ignited his lightsaber and cut a hole above him. He intended to cut the lift's power and let it freefall to the basement.

He fired his disruptor on the lift. The blue glowing around the turbolift vanished, leaving it falling 7 stories, threatening to take Ezra with it. Ezra jumped off and hanged himself on an edge sticking out of the walls. He carved another hole in the door, only to find a black hooded figure walking slowing towards him.

"And we meet again, Vader."

Kronus fired his grapple to the top of the shaft. He then dropped a grenade down to the turbolift and made his way to the command center. "How's it going fellas?" He unleashed a killing spree in the room and slaughtered every trooper and officer. Warlock backed away, watching in horror as Kronus unloaded loads of lasers onto his bodyguards. Kronus drew his pistol, and pointed it at Warlock's forehead, poised for the kill.

"This is for the unfortunate young lovers I met."

Bang.

"Bridge, I got it! I deactivated the rest of the towers. I set this place to blow in 15 minutes, do you copy? Bridge, can you hear me?" Kronus yelled frantically at the comms, only to hear the sounds of a lightsaber slashing in random directions. Or more like, two lightsabers.

Ezra was stuck in the hallway. Vader was convinced the boy will fall. "It is time you realise your pathetic rebel friends will never make through me. Surrender and you may serve as the most powerful warrior in the galaxy." Although Vader was a strong opponent, Ezra could still find the mood for sarcasm. "Well, it's also the time you realise I've got a stronger power source. Much stronger, coming from that room." He pointed at the interrogation room. "You once possessed such a power yourself too. Why can't you just control it well and bring freedom to this godforsaken galaxy?" He threw down his helmet and injected his second dose of adrenaline into his body. He was determined to defeat Vader, once and for all.

Ezra managed to corner Vader, the two lightsabers clashed together like a pair of cymbals, each warrior attempted to used their brute strength to overpower the other. "You and I know this better than anyone. Love is a dreadful matter. Why won't you give in and cause yourself less trouble?" Ezra said nothing but roared as he swung his lightsaber towards Vader. Each blow was more powerful than the last. Eventually, Vader's life support was cut. Ezra could't bear to end a man that cannot fight back and turn to the dark side. So instead of taking the final blow, he stepped away and pierced the reinforced durasteel door of the interrogation room.

He bursted in and shot the two guards in there. He then turned his weapon the power source of the electric shackles and disabled them. Sabine fell, and was caught in his arms. Ezra drifted into his memories, again.

They're fading, and Ezra knew it. It had been haunting them ever since the beginning of this quest. He knew this was the last time they'll ever show up in his brain. He knew, he made it. He was free, free from the fear of losing his loved ones. Free from the temptations of the inquisitors. Free, from the chains of Darth Vader.

He won.

Sabine brought their bodies closer together. She made Ezra gasp in surprise as she let their lips collide. Ezra caressed her cheeks while kissing her in return. They didn't even stop for breathing. Kronus ran down the hallway. "Alright, I got her gear. You...Oh." He found himself staring at two lip-locking teenagers. He couldn't help but let out a smile on his face. "You guys mind kissing later? We gotta get out of here now!" Ezra reluctantly broke the kiss and caught his breath. "Get dressed."

"...ectre 6...you copy? Spec...6, please...res..." Ezra heard a chatter coming from his comlink. "I'm here. Spectre 5 is secure. Which platform?" "Exfil is on platform 2. You have 8 minutes before this place goes sky *bang*...!" Ezra could tell the voice was Hera. _This can't be good._ "Grey leader do you copy? Hera, are you there?" _Damn, Kanan's not gonna be happy about this._

The clones made a final dash to the landing platform. Hoping to see the gunships waiting for them. Instead, they saw an object that appears to be an escape pod. A twi'lek was trying to crawl out of the wreckage, but was surrounded by a pack of shadow troopers.

Kronus leaped out without warning. He gunned down every shadow trooper standing in his way and made a run for the escape pod. Ezra suddenly found something strange in Kronus' armor. His right arm was completely green. And the tube clipped on his hip wasn't a detonator. It was a lightsaber.

"Only one person would do this for Hera."


	11. Chapter 11: One man army

Galactic date: 19 December, 4 BBY

Location: Interdictor II

"Captain, incoming transmission from the Hyperion. Says it's for you." An officer said on the bridge. "Patch it through." Ordered the captain.

"We need your help, admiral Tarkin. The rebels are attacking our fleet in the Belderone system. We're suffering heavy losses and a few..." "That's all I need to know. I on my way." Sometimes even the Empire couldn't leave their comrades to die. "Calculating hyperdrive for Lola Sayu." "Punch it." Ordered Tarkin. _The rebels better pray they get their job done fast. They'll never know what hit them._

Back on Lola Sayu...

"Form a perimeter around the escape pod!" Ordered Kronus. There was no sign of the gunships and there're shadow troopers coming from every direction. The crew did their best to hold their ground, but if air support doesn't get to them fast, they're all going to perish in the explosion minutes later.

"After all these years of fighting, after all the chaos we've been through..." Kronus removed his helmet and threw it towards an incoming shadow trooper, knocking him out."...I'm left with one single message that I may not have another chance to deliver. I love you, Hera. Will you marry me?" Ezra turned around, and saw the clone kneeled in front of the pilot. Or more like, an old friend of his. "Master?! What kind of a joke is this?"

"No time to explain!" Kronus, or rather, Kanan, replied. "Are you sure now's the best time?" Hera exclaimed in surprise. But her heart was already filled with hope and joy by what Kanan said to her. "It might be our only chance!" Kanan knew their chances of getting out of this mess was dangerously low, so the least Kanan could do was to get his proposal done and leave with no regrets.

Ezra was standing on top of a crate deflecting blasts and cutting down any shadow troopers that get too close. "Hera, you better say yes! We're running out of men and time!" "Yes. Ezra! Marry us!" Ezra managed to smile under the guns of hundreds of shadow troopers. "Guess I got to do a priest's job!"

Ezra threw his disruptor to Sabine. "We're gathered here to celebrate one of...*slash*...greatest moments." He yelled with all his might while deflecting laser bolts flying towards him. "The joining of two hearts..." He pulled out his pistol and shot another shadow trooper right under him."...and the recognition of the worth...*slash*...and the beauty of love. And...*deflects blast*...to add Phoenix's best wishes...*kicks a shadow trooper in the face*...of words that will unite this couple of marriage!"

Kanan and Hera embraced each other while gunning down the shadow troopers around them. One ran into the group, and was diced in half by Kanan's lightsaber. "Today not even the Empire shall have the cause that prevents this couple from marriage. Kanan! *deflects blast*...listen up! Do you take..." He went hardcore as he seized a head under him and penetrated his armor with his lightsaber. "...This woman to be your wife, your partner in life, and your one...*shoots another Shadow trooper*...true love. To cherish and protect her till the end of time?"

Ezra had to make up some of the words as he couldn't remember the whole speech. Kanan cut down another couple of shadow troopers while Hera pinched Kanan's DC-17 and shot down a group of incoming shadow troopers. "I do." Kanan held onto Hera's arm and smiled.

Sabine switched positions with Ezra and gave him a quick kiss on his cheek. "I'll do the rest dear. Hera Syndulla! Do you take...*bang bang*...this man to be your husband, your partner in..." She opened up the disruptor onto a group of TIEs."...Your partner in life, and your one true love. To cherish...*grunt*...and to protect her...*headshots a shadow trooper*...for eternity?"

"I do!" Hera opened her arms, guns blazing. The Shadow troopers were collapsing all over the place, but they just keep on coming.

It was Ezra's turn to unleash his battle cry once more. "We'll worry about the rings later! As your apprentice...die you Bucketheads, die!...I pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss..."Ezra was interrupted when a pack of Shadow troopers closed in from the side. He drew his rifle and swept them down.

"You may kiss...*grunts*...argh! Just kiss, by the love of the force!" Kanan pulled Hera towards him and pressed his lips on hers. Now their lives are complete, and they now await their destruction.

The ground shook, Ezra closed his eyes and waited for the white light. But seconds later, he heard a familiar rumbling of two gunships. Everything in front of them exploded as trails of white smoke launched from the gunships.

"Are you a sight for sore eyes!" Ezra said to Zeb. They got onto the gunships and lifted off. "We're up! Four! We're up!" Ezra stared at his data pad and counted. "3...2...1...boom."

The Citadel transformed into balls of red hot flames. The crew watched as the base disintegrated and collapsed into the stream of molten lava. Ezra threw his arms around the artist and closed his eyes to settle his heart from this thrilling adventure.

Aboard the Interdictor II...

"Sir, we're about to jump out of hyperspace." Tarkin scratched his moustache and ordered. "Good, fire the gravity wells once we jump out of hyperspace."

The Interdictor II emerged from nowhere, along with four imperial cruisers. The rebels have only lost a few fighters and turrets so far, but they're far from prepared to handle another magnet ship, especially when it's packed with dozens of turbo lasers.

Right now the gunships have already reached the Kanera, the bay doors were closing and the fleet was ready to go. The fleet turned around and jumped into hyperspace.

The ship jolted violently without warning. The Liberator and the Titan got away, but the Kanera and the Valkyrie were pulled out and dragged towards the megalomaniac super weapon.

Ezra saw his Delta-7 a few meters away. He took up the heroism again and activated his comlink and contacted to captain. "Captain, are there any fighter squads available in here?" A muffled voice came from the other side. "Negative. But there's a rhydonium bomb loaded onto a Delta-7 in hangar 1, if..." "Understood, over."

Ezra was about to sprint to his starfighter when Sabine grabbed his shoulder, "Promise me you won't die out there." Her eyes watered. Ezra wiped off her tears and comforted her. "I'll make it back. I promise."

She buried her head into Ezra's chest . He stroked her head gently and ran for the starfighter moments later. He was airborne. The fighter accelerated towards the Interdictor II while the rebel ships targeted whatever's left of the blockade.

He checked the scanners, red dots filled his HUD as he approached the imperial fleet. Incoming TIEs, lots of them.

"Let's dance."


	12. Chapter 12: Across the stars

Ezra snapped his joystick to his left and pulled it backwards. He's closing in onto the Interdictor II to attempt to detonate a rhydonium bomb that will destroy the ship and set the rest of the rebel fleet free. He dodged the bulk and gained a missile lock on the shield generators.

He held down the trigger. The missile rack below his fighter rotated and launched an EMP missile. He then broke off his attack and reversed his fighter. "You boys wanna fight huh? How about a fight for survival?"

He toggled for a singularity rocket. The rack rotated again. A spark of light flew out beneath his starfighter. A tiny black hole appeared in the middle of the pack of TIEs. The TIEs slowed down, then stopped, and eventually consumed into darkness.

Ezra checked the status of the Interdictor II. Apparently the EMP missile paid off. A blackout has occurred in the vessel. He accelerated to full speed, and maneuvered his aircraft to drop his package at the hyperdrive engine.

As he drew near, the cruiser escorts fired at him with the turbo lasers. Ezra skillfully dodged the bolts and unloaded a volley of rockets onto the turrets. An explosion ignited behind him as he sped away from the fireball.

"Captain, prepare to jump into hyperspace on my mark." "But General, we're still caught in the gravity wells!" Ezra managed not to gasp when the captain called him a general. "Since when did I get promoted?" He thought.

"You'll be free soon, captain. I'm about to launch the bomb into the ship's hyperdrive engines. Don't worry about me, I've got a hyperdrive myself." He made quick use to his newly gained authority and ordered the captain. He pressed hard on the trigger switch once more.

A mushroom cloud formed behind the Interdictor II. The engines went black, and the battleship was falling apart.

"Captain, we're free." Said a rebel officer on the bridge of the Kanera. "Activate hyperdrive, now!" The captain ordered. The Kanera and the Valkyrie soon vanished from space, leaving Ezra alone with the dying battleship.

Ezra dodged the debri coming towards him. He pushed the lever on his right and his starfighter disappeared from the skies.

Above Corellia...

Two Tantive IVs hovered around the peaceful world. A third jumped out of hyperspace nearby, followed by a Venator class destroyer. The fleet descended towards the surface of Corellia.

Ezra managed to make his way back to his cabin without blacking out. He has barely slept throughout the entire trip, and his body was about to have a full meltdown.

He saw a clone outside his room. It wasn't Rex or Gregor or anyone else, it was Kanan 'Kronus' Jarrus, his master. "What you did out there was completely reckless, but also noble. I'm proud of you, son."

"You aren't so bad yourself either, master..." Sabine walked towards the jedi and leaned against the wall. "...especially you married Hera in the middle of a battle. But tell me, how did you know I was on Felucia?" Ezra continued.

"Well, this recording says it all." Kanan showed them the data pad in his hands. It was a video log Ezra recorded after the events of the jedi temple. "This message is for the Ghost crew. I've just acquired Intel from the temple that Spectre-5 is currently impounded in Lola Sayu. Do not attempt to stop me. I'll be in the Felucia system. May the force be with you."

It wasn't over yet, Sabine's eyes watered with tears of joy when she heard the following words. "And um...if I don't make it back...tell Sabine...I love her, always."

Sabine held Ezra tight in her arms, Kanan watched aside as the two lovers are finally reunited. "I take that you need some privacy. The official ceremony will be held in the Kanera tonight, along with your promotion. Congratulations Ezra."

Ezra sat on the summit. He looked into the skies and saw the sun descending slowly. Sabine sat beside him and held on his hands. "Ezra...thank you, for what you did for me." "Anytime." Ezra placed his hand on her shoulder. He felt great, not because of the rebel victory or the tranquility of Corellia, but because Sabine has finally returned to his side.

Sabine rested her head onto Ezra's shoulder guard. _Ezra isn't one of those typical loth-rats. He was a good man. A man that would do anything ho help others._ She caught Ezra by surprise and pressed her lips on his, again. Ezra closed his eyes and enjoyed his moment before he has to go back to the shipyard for his promotion and Kanan's wedding ceremony.

Sometime later, aboard the Kanera...

"...and we owe our lives to the heroes standing here today. Congratulations, Kanan Jarrus and Ezra Bridger. " The rebel crew applauded as two officers presented two identical badges, signifying their official status as a jedi general. Kanan was assigned to be the second-in command of the Kanera while Ezra now has his own fighter squad, Blue team. Sato took a deep breath and announced. "We're gathered here today to celebrate one of life's greatest moments. The joining of two hearts and give recognition of the worth and beauty of love, and to add our best wishes to the words that will unite this couple of marriage. Should there be anyone who has cause why this couple should not be united in marriage?"

The room remained silent, just as Sato and the rest of the crew expected. "Kanan Jarrus, do you take this woman to be your wife, and promise to love, honour, cherish, and protect her, in health or sickness, today, tomorrow, and forever?"

"I do."

"Hera Syndulla, do you take this man to be your husband, and promise to love, honour, cherish, and protect him, in health or sickness, today, tomorrow, and forever?"

"I do."

"Wedding rings are an unbroken circle of love, signifying to all the union of this couple n marriage. Through the powers vested in me, I pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

The rebels roared overhead. Ezra smiled as Kanan and Hera kissed. This is the beginning of a new chapter...for all of the crew.


End file.
